


Dancing Around

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette is so confused in the end, Mostly an Experiment, Peacock!Chloe, SADrien, baffled LB, butterfly!Adrien, don't know when, enemies au, flirty butterfly, frustrated LB, slight teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: When Papillon appears before Ladybug, a new hero appears to help! Supposedly.





	Dancing Around

Ladybug stumbled onto the roof, racing to the edge as she watched the akuma go with a grimace. Great, there it went. Too far out of reach for her yo-yo. With a slight grumble under her breath, she took out her yo-yo starting to spin it, getting ready to follow.

"Hello, Ladybug."

She jumped and twisted around, jerking her yo-yo about. She looked up, seeing a blond boy dressed in purple grinning down at her from where he sat above on a gargoyle, his cheek rest on his hand as he gazed down at her. When their eyes met his smile grew, enjoying her surprised stare.

"Surprised?" he asked, leaning back and grasping his chin with a smug smile. "I am impressive, I know."

"Um, who are you?" she asked, brow furrowed as she looked him over, clutching her yoyo- tightly.

He stood, twirling a cane about as he introduced, "Why, I'm Papillon, My Lady."

Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath, body tensing as she stared at him. She repeated, "Papillon?  _You're_ Papillon?"

He bowed to her. "In the flesh." Papillon barely had time to avoid the yo-yo that came at him, wobbling a little on the gargoyle. Not giving him a chance, Ladybug charged, eyes set to a butterfly-shaped brooch. That had to be it. That had to be the butterfly miraculous.

She could end this, end this all here and now.

Startled by her charge, Papillon jumped away, Ladybug hot on his heels. Papillon turned to her face her, dodging when she reached for him, easily moving around her reach. With a grin, Papillon grabbed her wrist and pulled Ladybug close with a spin, and dipped her. "Do you like to dance, Bugaboo?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," she said, making a wild grab for his brooch, only to be jerked up and spun away, coming to a stop as Papillon held onto her hand, smiling at her frustrated glare.

"Oh, but you have so much potential!" he proclaimed. "Fast on your feet, graceful."

She snorted, grabbing his wrist and holding it tightly. "You don't know me that well if you think  _I'm_ graceful." She pulled him forward, aiming for the brooch that was coming closer. Anticipating it, Papillon surged forward, ducking under her reach to wrap his arms around her middle, making her squeak as he scooped her up and held her, mindful to have her facing away so not to grab the brooch.

"You're bold, I like that," he said.

"You're a little too slippery for my tastes," she replied, twisting around to give him a piercing stare.

He laughed. "Sorry, My Lady, but butterflies are hard to catch." He tilted his head, murmuring, "And this one would like to know who's the lucky lady under the mask."

Before Ladybug could retort, there was an angry shout above that gave the two holders a start.

_"HANDS OFF!"_

Papillon set Ladybug down and darted away, just in time to avoid the angry fan that came for him, the air hissing as the edges sliced away. Papillon stared, paling a little as he watched a  _peacock_ holder straighten up, turning to glare at him, her blue eyes bright against a black scelra.

This was not good... he was in so much trouble...

The peacock holder grinned at the look of horror on Papillon's face, starting to prowl towards him, her peacock skirt rising and growing, spreading out and fanning behind her, numerous gold and pink eyes locked on him. "That's right, you better be scared, Papillon, because I'm—"

"Well, I gotta go," Papillon cut off, already backing away.

"Hey!" the peacock holder cried, following him with angry stomps. "I am not done intimidating you!"

"I'm afraid so," Papillon said. "Three's a crowd, and I gotta go!" With a salute, Papillon turned and tore off, quickly disappearing from sight. The peacock holder moved to follow, only to stop, turning to face Ladybug. Ladybug stared at her warily, clutching her yo-yo, cautious about what this peacock will do next.

Of all things, Ladybug was not expecting a  _dive_ at her, along with a loud cheer. "LADYBUG!"

Ladybug grunted as she hit the ground, trying to push off the weight of the peacock holder. The strong bird just ignored her, jumping up and pulling Ladybug into a hug, spinning her about. "Isn't this great?! Ah! It's practically a dream come true!"

"What?!" Ladybug cried out.

"Oh right!" Ladybug was set down, staring up at the beaming peacock who drew away, setting a hand on her chest as she smugly turned her head about, grinning. "I'm Royal Blue, you're new partner, amazing, I know."

Ladybug stared at her, mouth hanging open in a gape. "What?" she repeated.

"You see, I've noticed that you've been working hard, and kinda struggling, and I decided to come help you! To be your partner!" Royal Blue said, beaming at her. "You're welcome, by the way." With an excited shimmy, she drew near, grabbing Ladybug's hands and pulling the dumbfounded hero into a dance. "Oh this is so exciting, isn't Ladybug? I can just feel it, we're going to be such an amazing duo!"

"What?" was Ladybug could still utter.

Royal Blue stopped, sighing fondly. "Look at you, speechless with awe."

"I'm speechless alright," Ladybug agreed, but awe? She doesn't know if that's the right word for this...

Both jumped when the akuma zipped by with a loud cackle, drawing both their attention. Royal Blue pouted as she glared after it. "Forgot about the stupid akuma. Come on, Ladybug! Let's squash this pest! And afterwards, I can tell you all about me! Let's hurry so we can start bonding!" Not waiting for Ladybug's response, Royal Blue raced away, eager to beat this akuma and tell her hero all about her, the most important and amazing person in the world.

Ladybug didn't follow immediately, just staring after Royal Blue, trying to process all that's happened in just a few minutes.

Later that day, Marinette asked Tikki where did all these flashy miraculous blonds come from?

Unfortunately, the kwami had no idea either and was just as confused as her. Optimisitc, but definitely confused.

* * *

Dread was a feeling Adrien's come to know very well. He's felt it a good few times now. He felt it when he stood next to Nathalie and Gorilla when only his father returned home from their trip to Tibet. He felt it when his father confirmed that his mother was gone. He felt in mornings, afternoons, and evenings, standing outside his father's closed office doors, asking to see him, to let him in.

It was such a hope when Gabriel finally opened that door, when he showed him the book, the heroes inside and what his father has found.

A way to bring his mother back.

A way to make their family happy again.

All they needed were earrings and a ring.

And his father revealed a small brooch and a little sad being that could help them.

Now, that being sat on Adrien's shoulder, a small, protective comfort as dread filled Adrien once again, this time staring at his father's back as he stood before his safe, staring in.

"It's gone," Gabriel finally said.

Adrien rubbed his neck, sparing a glance to Nooroo. The kwami stared back, his expression vacant and neutral. "Father," Adrien started weakly.

"The peacock pin is gone."

Adrien stared at the floor, the dread turning into a sickening feeling.

"I trusted you. I let you in on this plan. And what do you do? You risked  _everything_  to flirt—"

"I was trying to get the earrings!" Adrien protested.

"That was trying to get the earrings," Gabriel snapped.

Adrien sagged, shoving both his hands in his pocket. He murmured, "I didn't take the peacock pin out."

"The peacock miraculous is  _gone_ , Adrien. It was taken during the blackout, one  _your_ akuma caused. Nathalie doesn't have, the Gorilla doesn't have it—"

"I don't have it," Adrien bit out, scowling slightly.

"No, someone else does and is using it against us. To  _help_  Ladybug."

Adrien bit his lip, frustrated. He tensed when Gabriel slammed the safe closed and pulled gently closed the painting over it. He turned to Adrien, looking over him. He held out his hand, stating, "You aren't fit to bare the name Papillon."

"Didn't you want my help because you get busy—"

"Give me the brooch, Adrien."

Adrien plucked the miraculous off his shirt, and set it in his father's hand, watching his father hide it away as his fingers wrapped around the small pin. "Nooroo to me," Gabriel ordered, walking past Adrien. Nooroo drifted off his shoulder, zipping after Gabriel.

"I'll find it," Adrien promised. "Ladybug we suspect is at Francoise Dupont, perhaps this... Royal Blue is too. It'll find it, get it back."

Gabriel stopped at the door, considering his son. Giving him a cold look over his shoulder, Gabriel said, "For your sake, I hope so."

He left the room, Nooroo trailing behind him, sparing Adrien only a fast glance.

Adrien rubbed his neck, turning to his mother's portrait, feeling tired and unsteady. He found no comfort in the painted smile or the honey green eyes staring down at him. It wouldn't ever be the same till the real smile and warm gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Small experiment to an upcoming idea, A Royal Pain. A for sure Chloe redemption fic with an enemies au spin.


End file.
